


Untouched

by exomacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomacist/pseuds/exomacist
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol fuck. That's it.[Smut. Nothing but smut.]





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 1,134 words of shitty smut. Enjoy!

Moonlight shines through the room, casting a soft pale blue glow across the room. The light shines over the bed, making the two men in it glow. It dances over the trail of clothes on the floor leading up to bed. The window is open, letting the gentle beginnings of a fall breeze flow into the room. Grunts and moans fill the otherwise quiet room. 

 

“Fuck-” Sehun grunts, tugging his lower lip in between his teeth. Below him is Chanyeol, the taller writhing and moaning softly as Sehun pumps three fingers in and out, stretching the older so the slide of Sehun’s cock isn’t painful. 

 

Chanyeol bucks his hips, desperate for more friction and contact. “Sehun  _ please _ -” He chokes out, wrapping his long legs around the younger’s hips as a means to bring the blond closer. He continues to beg and plead, much to Sehun’s amusement. 

 

“So desperate tonight, hm?” The blond hums with the faint outline of a smirk. He leans down and connects his lips with Chanyeol’s in a kiss the older eagerly accepts. Sehun bites down gently on Chanyeol’s lower lip, not only gaining access to the others mouth in a now tongue dominated kiss, but also eliciting a moan which has Sehun’s dick twitching. 

 

The whine Chanyeol makes as a result of Sehun breaking the kiss turns into a choked moan as his lover bites down on his neck, sucking what will probably be a dark purple hickey into his neck. 

 

“Fuck Sehun, please. Please fuck me,” Chanyeol whimpers, arching into Sehun’s mouth as the other teasingly bites at his nipple. 

 

“Is that all you want baby? For me to fuck you?”

 

“Fuck me, fill me with your cock and  _ fuck me _ until I can’t think straight.” Chanyeol stares up at Sehun with a dark lust filled gaze that blond meets with an equal amount of lust and a twinkle of determination. 

 

“Your wish, is my command.” Sehun slips his fingers out of Chanyeol, wiping them on the sheets. Chanyeol’s hole tightens around nothing, making the older whine at the empty feeling. Sehun grips the raven haired man’s hips, lifting them up and sliding a pillow under them to help take off some of the ache Chanyeol’s going to feel later. 

 

“Good?” Sehun softly asks, looking down at Chanyeol. The other’s eyes soften, a feeling of warm spreading through his chest. Sehun always checks to make sure what they’re doing is okay with Chanyeol. He’s always making sure he feels good. 

 

Chanyeol gives him a small smile and a nod. “Good.” 

 

The dark smirk Sehun gives him after hearing Chanyeol’s confirmation has a shiver running down his spine. Tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s hips he removes one hand to reach down and align the head of his cock with Chanyeol’s entrance. Sehun hangs his head and moans as he slowly pushes in. Chanyeol arches slightly, pleased to finally,  _ finally _ , have Sehun’s cock in his ass. After a moment Sehun bottoms out, groaning at the feeling of Chanyeol’s tight heat enveloping his cock.

 

“Fuck- Move-” Chanyeol breathes out, hands reaching up to grip at Sehun’s biceps. Sehun complies with Chanyeol’s demand, thrusting in and out of him at a slow beginning pace. Chanyeol hisses at the feeling of Sehun’s cock dragging in and out of his ass. “Shit, I’ll never get used to how thick you are.” 

 

Sehun doesn’t say anything. Instead he chooses to respond with a hard thrust, one that has Chanyeol moaning loudly. “Faster,” He breathes out, eyes closed and head tilted back, body overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

The sound of skin smacking against skin echoes in the room, as do the grunts and moans coming from the couple. 

 

“You’re so goddamn- tight-” Sehun groans out, thrusting with vigor. 

 

Chanyeol rakes his nails down Sehun’s back, neglected dick dripping precum onto his stomach. He reaches down to touch himself, but is stopped by Sehun grabbing his wrist and pinning it up next to his head. He leans down, murmuring in his ear, “Not tonight baby. Tonight you come by my dick and my dick alone.” 

 

Chanyeol moans his words. 

 

Sehun gives a particularly hard thrust and from the loud, choked out moan he gets from Chanyeol the blond knows he’s found his lover’s prostate. His thrusts pick up in speed and power, making Chanyeol a whimpering mess beneath him. 

 

“Sehun, Sehun, Sehun-” He chants, wrapping a hand around the nape of the other’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. It’s messy but passionate and when they pull apart Sehun’s lip is bleeding from Chanyeol biting down so hard on it. 

 

“Oh god!” Sehun grins. 

 

“Actually it’s Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol manages to glare and opens his mouth to reply, but with a nicely timed thrust on Sehun’s behalf the words die in his throat. 

 

Chanyeol tries wiggling his wrist out of Sehun’s grasp but fails. He begins to reach down with his other hand but fails yet again. Sehun, Chanyeol has no idea how, grabs his other wrist in the  _ same _ hand and pins both of them above Chanyeol’s head, not once slowing down or falling out of pace with his thrusts. 

 

“ _ Please- _ ” He begs, wanting nothing more than to touch his hard and aching cock. Sehun gives no reply, continuing to fuck into his boyfriend. Chanyeol feels his stomach tighten, climax drawing near and quickly. 

 

“Sehun I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol manages to get out. 

 

“So am I, fuck-” With a final thrust towards Chanyeol’s prostate the older feels his body flood with many overwhelming feelings as he cums all over his stomach. Seconds after Sehun follows. Chanyeol moans softly at the feeling of Sehun coming inside of him. The blond male pulls out and collapses to Chanyeol’s right, panting. Chanyeol grimaces at the feeling of cum sticky sheets. 

 

“Be right back babe.” Sehun says after a second of catching his breath. Chanyeol watches as he gets out of bed, dark brown eyes following his boyfriend’s ass as it disappears into the bathroom. He emerges moments later with a warm, wet washcloth. 

 

Approaching Chanyeol’s side of the bed he cleans up his tired out lover, rolling his eyes at the dopey lovesick grin Chanyeol gives him. “I’ll change the sheets in the morning.” Sehun mumbles, neither of them really wanting to have to throw them into the washer and put new ones on. 

 

Chanyeol is wrapping his limbs around Sehun as soon as the other is joining him in bed. Chanyeol may be taller, but he is 100% the little spoon and that will never change. With his head tucked under Sehun’s chin and his arms wrapped around Sehun’s middle Chanyeol lets his eyes droop closed. 

 

“Love you.” Chanyeol murmurs sleepily.

 

“Love you too, babe.” Sehun replies, falling into a deep sleep just as quickly as Chanyeol does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @exomacist


End file.
